Snow White Queen
by WhiteRose of Forever
Summary: She will stand alone against her fears,The Snow White Queen,The Protecter of anything and everything. She will stand against her newest enemy. She will face her plagued dreams, forgotten memories, sword in hand. defending all she has ever known, fearlessl


Prologue

Everything moved in slow motion as she watched the battle take place before her, she heard something calling to her, a song she remembered from her past. 'Marry had a little lamb, little lamb, little lamb, marry had a little lamb it's flees as white as snow.' It was a childs voice that sang, the same vers over and over again. She walked slowly right threw the battle field towards the main attraction. Arrows flew around her as the western army fought Naraku's minions. She knelt beside him, the cold motionless body of her dearest friend. She brushed his hair out of his face, his eye's clouded over with death. The song grew louder as she touched to hilt of his beloved sword, the same one many had fought for, the sword that had lied to everyone but her.

She gently picked it up and turned to face Naraku, he who fought her friends in the distance. She slowly looked at the people around her, her allies and friends,. She would do this for them, reveal all her secrets to save their lives.

She closed her eyes as the wind whipped around her. The sword once known as Tetsuiga changed, the blade turned black and sharpened, a sapphire stripe formed down its middle, the hilt formed itself to fit her smaller hand. Opening her eyes, which were no longer a honey brown but an electric blue, they surrounded by the blackest irises. She let out a deep cool breath, every one heard a long soft exhale in there minds, so feminine, it calmed them and had them all looking in the direction of the miko they had either befriended, or had been forced to become enemies with. Her slow graceful strides towards Naraku caused every one to gaze in envy and longing. She stood there, the battle stopped completely, she stood beside the western lord, only because there was ware Naraku could see her clearly.

"M...my Snow White Queen" Naraku turned into his humanoid form. And bowed slowly, he looked at her threw his bangs; he still hovered in the air. "It is I your faithful servant."

She glared coldly at Naraku, every one saw the fear that shot threw his eyes, he dove down at her with every intention of killing her.

"Parish." She swung the black blade threw the air, a blue blade like light shot from it slicing Naraku in half.

"My Queen" he begged. She stared at him and a white mist came from his body. "You killed my friends, my family...You murdered my father, you no servant of mine, but the devils. Retune to your master, parish from this land you plague. The souls you stole will return to ware they belong." She spoke cooly as the souls shot from his body and into her own. And last but not least, the white mist, the essence of her father that Naraku had stolen long ago. The last bit that kept Naraku alive and breathing.

"No!!!" He screamed. Her fathers soul was sucked into her body threw her eye's and her mouth. His body turned into dust. With him dead, the opposing army looked at each other confused as to what they were doing. Their uglyness was shed and they revealed their true beauty. Kagome's aura flared, it fanned out across the destroyed field, repairing it, turning the dead land into a field of moon flowers and trilliums that were out of season.

"A safe haven, for all who live." she whispered, as she fell unconscious. Sesshomaru quickly grabbed her before she hit the ground. He stared at her blankly, she alone had destroyed Naraku, though his expression was emotionless, envy and respect shone brightly in his eyes. Sesshomaru looked away from the woman in his arms to his men, who looked to the sky that cleared of all the darkness. Rays of sunlight landed on the faces of them all.

Sesshomaru turned his gaze to the forest where his ward and the fox kit hesitantly exited. When they did they were laughing and running threw the field of flowers. the monk leaned on the exterminator for support as they, together, gazed up at the sky. He looked up at the sky as well. The nightmare was finally over and casualties were few. Sesshomaru let a small smile graze his lips. He looked down at the miko unconscious in his arms, and unharmed.

"You truly are a mystery." he said coldly.

* * *

**(A.N.) Thanks to my Beta, Kiaya. (A.K.A. my sister.)**

T**his is my firts fan fic. So review me and tell me how I did. I would appreciate it verry much. Well I will try and get my next story up as soon as possible, SIONARA. **


End file.
